Happy Birthday Maria
Happy Birthday Maria is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This episode centers on Theo, Beverly and Yumi planning a surprise birthday party for Maria. When Maria's big day comes and no one says the magic words, she feels that they forgot and nobody cares about her birthday. Plot Synopsis Another day in Angel Grove. Beverly and Theo are in a party room, putting some decorations and writing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on a banner. The whole room has pink balloons and a lot of them saying "Happy Birthday" Theo: Hey Bev, you think the news crew is coming here? Beverly: I hope not. I'd hate to see the Kardashians come here uninvited They laugh Theo: Yeah, considering that sometimes they want to make a big spectacle out of parties and weddings. Beverly: Exactly! No offense to Maria, but I hope she keeps most of it out of this party. Theo: I just hope she likes what we made for her. Beverly: Good thing you saved up for this since five months ago. From the look of things this is pretty pricey. Anyways, did you send the invitations? Theo: Yeah, her family is coming and Kevin too. He's bringing his girlfriend. Beverly: Oh that's pretty good. Yumi comes in bringing the chairs and tables. Yumi: Hey guys! Beverly: Oh hey Yumi Theo: What up Theo and Yumi jokingly fight. Beverly: (laughs) Come on you guys! They continue to work with decorations such as flowers as well. Yumi: You think she knows about this? Beverly: She doesn't. Theo, you got any plans on how to surprise her? Theo: Yeah, she'll be off that day. I have planned a nice dinner at the restaurant and then bring her here like around 10. Yumi: Didn't she say she wanted to keep it quiet? Beverly: Joanna, God rest her soul, she would want Maria to have fun. (chuckles) I remember on Maria's 28th birthday when Joanna said that Maria was like an old lady wanting things quiet. The three burst out laughing. Suddenly, Beverly's smartphone is ringing and she answers the call. It's Kevin, who is already packed, but there is a problem. We are now in the MIT campus, where It's raining awful bad outside, which means bad news. Kevin: Hey Bev, it's me Kevin. I'm all packed but there's one little problem Beverly: (into phone) What's wrong? Kevin: It's pouring awful bad out here. My flight could be cancelled or delayed Beverly: (into phone) Aw man, can you make it? Kevin: I don't know but I'll try. Beverly: (into phone) Don't try to risk it. What about a bus? Kevin: It'll take like two to three days to get there. It'll be over by then. Beverly: (into phone) Don't try teleporting though. But hopefully if it stops you'll catch the next flight out. Kevin: Ok. Hopefully this rain will be slowing down in a microsecond if possible. Beverly: (into phone) Ok Kev, just be careful. Back at Angel Grove, night has fallen and our three heroes have finished the rest of the preparations for the next day's party. Beverly: Ok guys, tomorrow the party starts at 9PM right here. Theo: Me and Maria should leave the restaurant at 9:15. We might be here by 9:30. Yumi: I'll bring the cake my mother has baked. I can assure you it looks great. Beverly: Good Yumi. Ok guys. She's never seeing this one. They all high five. The next day it's Maria's birthday and she turns on the TV watching the news as she serves herself some pancakes while humming her "Happy Birthday" song. Anchorman: And plans continue for Angel Grove's Millennial Fair to celebrate the city's 246th Anniversary which arrives in 2 weeks which includes special guest stars and performers Taylor Swift, Kira Ford, and Dave Matthews. And almost forgot, I would love to take this chance to say "Happy Birthday" to my niece Sarah. Maria smiles, but at the same time she feels a bit disappointed that no one has called her on her birthday. However, she decides to go out anyways hoping someone will say the same thing to her. At the diner, she arrives hoping someone can remember. She approaches the diner owner, Jimmy Maria: Hey Jimmy! Jimmy: Oh hey Maria. The same, right? Maria: You know it Jimmy. So, do I look any older to you today? Jimmy: Older, you still look the same to me. Maria: (awkward) Seriously? Jimmy serves her an everything bagel with cheese and eggs and chocolate milkshake. Jimmy: Seriously. Why? Maria seems a bit down but pretends to smile Maria: Never mind Jimmy. Have a good one. Jimmy: Later Maria. Maria then sees Beverly and Lucy having breakfast. Maria: Hey girls! Beverly: Hey Maria! Lucy: Hi Maria! Maria: Do I look any older today? Beverly: What do you mean? You still look the same as last year. Maria: Bev, come on. Beverly: Oh my gosh! Maria: (smiling) You remember something? Beverly: Yes Maria: (getting excited) And? And? Beverly: Me and Lucy had forgotten about the birthday of Mom and Dad's poodle and forgot to by her birthday present, Lucy: What you'd thought we were talking about? Maria is now really disappointed. Maria: Forget it. Beverly: Thanks for reminding us about today. Maria: Sure, no hay problema. Maria walks away disappointed to her car. As she gets in her car, she's very disappointed. Maria: (facepalming) Dios mio. I can't believe it. They freaking forgot my birthday. Meanwhile at the diner Yumi arrives. Yumi: What happened? Beverly: Maria thinks we forgot her birthday. Yumi: She'll be ok. Lucy: I hope so. Beverly: Don't worry, after Theo's little romance with her tonight, she'll jump so high she'll reach the ceiling. They share a laughter. Beverly: She'll be ok, that's for sure. Meanwhile at AGNN in Maria's office, she types on her computer responding emails, but her face is that of disappointment and feeling hurt. Maria: (thinking) They all knew my birthday was today. How could they forget? They're probably so busy with their things and personal problems that they forgot. I'm staying 28 today. Suddenly her phone rings and she answers. Maria: Angel Grove News Network, Maria Santiago speaking how may I help you? Theo: (into phone) Hey baby. Maria: Theo? Theo: (into phone) I want to invite you to dinner tonight Maria has a bit of relief believing that she's finally getting the Happy Birthday words. Maria: Uh.. Theo: Are you off? Maria: Yes at 5, what time? Theo: 7. Maria: Sounds great. Theo: Have a great one. I'll see you tonight. Maria: Ok. Theo hangs up and Maria still believes that no one cares about her birthday, but hopes that Theo didn't forget. Later that night at the restaurant, Maria is beautifully dressed in pink having dinner with Theo. As they both finish their food, Theo cleans himself and then... Theo: Maria, are you alright? You seem sad. Maria: It's nothing Theo. It's just that today was not a good day at all. Theo: Anything bad happen at work. Maria: Yes and even Beverly, Lucy, Kevin, Yumi, Fred have forgotten something that means a lot to me today. Theo: Like what? Maria: It's.... Maria bows her head sadly, but Theo then comforts her holding her hands as a waitress arrives with the bill. Theo: I'm taking you someplace. Come on. Maria: No Theo, I just want to go home and hit the sack. Theo: Come on. Besides there's more I want to share with you. Maria: Ok Theo pays the bill as Maria gets up. Meanwhile inside the party building, the lights are all out. Maria: Theo, what are you doing bringing me here? Theo: Come on, I gotta show you something. They get in the room. Maria: How come all the lights are off anyway? Isn't this place... About to say "closed" when all of a sudden the lights go on and there is a huge crowd smiling and blowing birthday blowers as they all shout. Guests: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA! Maria looks like she's about to have a heart attack and her day seemingly got off to a bad start, but it ended so epic with this surprise as she smiles. Beverly and the others hug her as Theo kisses her. Theo: Happy Birthday! Maria: (crying happily) Ay Dios Mio! Beverly: Happy Birthday Maria Fred: You all thought we forgot right? Maria: You don't know how pissed off I was. Maria's parents and siblings are smiling. Maria: Anyways, thanks everyone. Although I wish Joanna was here.. Beverly: Yeah, me too. Theo: So do I. So now, music plays and everybody starts dancing to some lively music, then Maria blows out her candles and everybody takes pictures. And this happily ends our episode. Trivia * The MMPR episode Happy Birthday Zack and the movie Sixteen Candles were a major inspiration for this episode. * The words that Maria blurts out many times "Dios Mio!" is a saying in Spanish for "Oh My God!"